


Adorable Inspiration

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun's artistic inspiration.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Adorable Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Master Yoochun?”

“Yes, Uknow?”

“My legs are sore.”

“I know. Just a few more minutes.”

Uknow pouted but said nothing else, doing his best to hold still upon the stack of books. His toes curled around the cover of the top one, the muscles in his legs were strained from the crouched position. So far he’d done a great job keeping his balance despite his hands tied and the small space he had to stand on.

Yoochun added darker tones of pencil to the hair.

Uknow moved, just a litte, his ass lifting up, arms going forward. But it was enough to throw off all the angels in Yoochun’s drawing. He sighed in frustration and Uknow tried to hold still, but that movement had been enough to remind his muscles that he COULD move, and he frowned.

“I’m sorry, Master Yoochun.”

Yoochun sighed, and put down his pencil. Enough of the drawing was done that it looked good as it was, but Yoochun had wanted to put every bit of detail in it. Now it was more than a sketch, but not quite a portrait. It would be sufficient.

He stood up and stretched.

Uknow kept his head lowered as Yoochun walked up to him. He knew that he’d moved and that he’d ruined Yoochun’s drawing.

“I’m sorry, Master Yoochun,” he repeated.

Yoochun smiled and carefully helped Uknow off the stack of books. The slave’s legs trembled and then his knee collapsed, and he clung to Yoochun.

Yoochun lowered him to the ground. He removed the scarf tied around his wrists before straightening his limbs. With firm hands, he rubbed Uknow’s arms, thighs and calf muscles until the spasming ceased. Uknow had been up there for hours. Yoochun straightened both legs and then crawled over his slave. He placed a kiss to his neck, and then his cheek, and then his lips.

“You did very well, Uknow,” Yoochun whispered.

Uknow tried to smile. “Did I ruin your picture, master?”

“No. It is beautiful as it is because it is a picture of you, and you are beautiful. Tomorrow, we will try a different position. Can you get up, adorable?”

Uknow nodded.

Yoochun stood up. His pet lay on the floor for another moment and then rolled over and pushed up to his hands and knees. Yoochun smiled and tangled his hands in Uknow’s hair and led him out of the studio and into the kitchen. He took Uknow to the table and let go of his hair, “Stay.”

Uknow stayed.

Yoochun moved around the kitchen and went to the cupboard for a plate and glass. He grabbed a fork from the drawer and placed them all on the table. His maids had left his fridge well-stocked for the weekend. He pulled out a chicken salad and some raspberries. He went back to the fridge for a bottle of juice and some dressing. He filled his plate with the salad and put a small pile of dressing next to it. He speared some chicken and lettuce with some other vegetables and took a bite. With his fingers, he snagged a raspberry and lowered his hand. Uknow’s lips closed around the treat and he smiled in thanks. He took another bite, and then held out a piece of chicken with a small bit of dressing on it. He fed Uknow a bit more than usual, but he loved the way his slave’s cupid bow lips opened and then closed around each bite.

After he was through, he poured juice in a glass for a few swallows and then handed the glass to Uknow.

Uknow, as he was taught, took one swallow and handed it back. “Thank you, master.”

“Take one more drink, love.”

“Oh, thank you, master.”

Yoochun smiled. He knew that Uknow loved orange juice. After the second swallow, Yoochun took the cup back and downed the rest of the juice. He stood up and carried the dishes to the sink, where he washed them quickly. He put the rest of the food back in the fridge, but he kept the raspberries. Yoochun went back to Uknow, tangled his hand in his hair, and led him to the bedroom.

Yoochun sat in one of the reading chairs and led Uknow in front of him. With a smirk, he held up a raspberry. “Catch,” he said, and tossed it into the air.

A quick smile graced Uknow’s mouth, and then it opened, and he leaned back and caught the raspberry in his mouth.

Yoochun crooned at him and leaned forward enough to give him a kiss as a reward. “Well done.”

“Thank you, master.”

“Again, adorable.” Yoochun tossed the fruit up, a little behind Uknow, and he really had to lean back to catch it. But catch it, he did. It’d been years since the last time Uknow had actually missed. This was one of his slave’s favorite games. Yoochun was constantly accused of treating his slaves too well, but he had learned that the happier the slave, the more willing they were to do whatever he asked.

But a game like this should have been stopped years ago since Uknow was all grown up. But it was hard for Yoochun to see the man instead of the boy who had first slobbered all over his dick before being properly trained.

Yoochun tossed another piece of fruit, ate a few of his own, and fed Uknow some with his fingers, until the carton was empty. He set the carton on the end table, and then waved Uknow closer. He shuffled on his knees, into the empty space between Yoochun’s spread legs.

Yoochun ran his hands through his slave’s hair, tugging lightly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “You’ve been so good today, adorable.”

Uknow pouted.

Yoochun laughed. “You have. That was a tough position to hold for so long, and I got lost in the art. In the curves of your body, and the way your lips shine in the light of my studio. You’re beautiful, and every time I draw you I want to capture that beauty in every bit of detail I can.”

Yoochun kissed him again, adding pressure to his lips. Uknow moaned, and Yoochun decided that he definitely wanted more than just a few chaste kisses. He tugged on Uknow’s hair again and leaned back, their lips stayed together, and Uknow lifted from the floor, hands on Yoochun’s knees as he climbed into his master’s lap.

Yoochun tangled on hand in his long hair and wrapped the other around his waist. They shifted and moved until Uknow’s legs were thrown over the arm of the chair. Yoochun deepened the kiss and tightened his arms, pulling Uknow’s body close. He really did miss the days when Uknow fit so perfectly in his lap.

Maybe he should get another slave, like Changmin is constantly suggesting. Okay, demanding. And Jaejoong is constantly condemning the way he caters to his slave's wishes, almost as if the titles were reversed.

But no one could ever replace Uknow. Not in his heart, or in his bed, or on his canvas. Uknow’s body was perfect for drawing, painting, sculpting. Yoochun had never had anyone inspire his art like Uknow did.

His slave started trembling, and Yoochun wondered if he’d read his thoughts about getting a new slave. He pulled away from the kiss and tilted his head in a silent question.

“Sorry, master,” Uknow whispered, lowering his head. “My leg ... “

Yoochun smiled and touched his cheek. “You’re still sore, huh?”

“A little.”

With a bit of an adjustment, Yoochun stood up, one arm under Uknow’s knee and the other behind his back. Uknow wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s neck.

His slave was almost too heavy to carry. Almost. He took Uknow to the bedroom, and carefully set him on the bed. He removed the soft, white pants and the flowing shirt from Uknow’s body, and then, using lotions and firm touches, massaged his slave’s legs and arms and chest. The touches did not go unappreciated, and Uknow’s cock grew hard, and deep moans echoed through the room.

Yoochun thought of ignoring it, and decided not to. He appreciated everything his slave did for him, and he never did show Uknow enough. He curled a slick hand around the wide shaft and stroked up. Uknow keened, back arching off the bed. It made Yoochun smile and wonder if he’d ever be able to capture that look with his pencils and paints.

“Master!” Uknow shouted, hands reaching above his head. He grabbed a pillow in a death grip and whimpered again.

Yoochun felt the pulsing of his impending orgasm with each trip of his hand up the shaft. He thought of denying it, just for a little while, and then whispered, “Come, adorable. You can come.”

Uknow whimpered in relief, hips rising up, pushing his dick into Yoochun’s hand faster. Yoochun would have reprimanded him for that, but then Uknow’s dick pulsed strongly, and his cried out, body quaking as he covered his stomach and chest in his release.

“T-thank you, m-master.”

Yoochun smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re welcome, adorable.” Yoochun thought of taking his pet to the bathroom for a bath, but Uknow’s eyes were already half closed. His eyes found a clock and then widened. It was already close to midnight. He had been drawing Uknow for much longer than he thought. No wonder his slave’s legs were cramped.

Yoochun left his slave in the middle of the bed and went to the bathroom. He ran a washcloth under warm water. But as soon as he walked back into the room, his fingers itched for a sketch book.

Uknow lay spread out, one arm bent at the elbow above his head. The come over his muscled chest almost shone in the dim light coming from the hallway. The shadows on his stomach emphasized his abs, and his legs were open, his cock now soft and nestled between his thighs.

Yoochun licked his lips, dropped the washcloth, and found a sketchbook on his dresser. He was never without one. He found a good angle that showed the length of his slave’s body and started sketching the long lines of his legs and the sharp angles of his hips and shoulders. Uknow’s body jerked in his sleep, and Yoochun drew a bit faster. Uknow was a traveler when he slept; the only time he lost control of his body. By the time Uknow snorted and threw his arm over his stomach, spreading come everywhere, Yoochun had enough of a sketch to either add more later, or leave as it was, just lines that hinted at the sexual innateness of his slave.

Yoochun retrieved the now cold washcloth and took it back to the bathroom to get it warm again. He returned to the bed and very gently cleaned the majority of the drying mess from his slave’s body. He thought of lifting his slave to the corner where he normally slept and decided not to. He wanted the warmth of another body in his bed tonight. Yoochun carefully curled Uknow around the end of the bed, and covered him with a knitted blanket.

Yoochun was sure he wouldn’t sleep just yet, so he went back to his studio to add a few more details to the sketch of his slave on the books. Pausing, he went around the room, canvas to canvas, and looked at all the beautiful images of his slave. He had enough to do a show, with Uknow as the star, but that meant he would have to sell a few, and he did not want to give any of them up. <http://sharingyoochun.net/2013/05/16/pic-yunho-high-cut-vol-102/>

For some of them, Yoochun had more fun tying up and restraining his slave than he had drawing him.

Yoochun sat on his beach and stared at the abandoned drawing. It was so close to being perfect. He preferred drawing from a live model, but he’d drawn his adorable pet in so many different states of dress and undress and in so many positions that it was simple to recreate some of the more inconspicuous details.

When the blurriness and drooping of his eyelids threatened the perfection of the drawing, Yoochun stood up. He went to the balcony for a cigarette, a habit he’d gained over the years, since his Uknow hated the smell. After assuring that all the lights were off and doors were locked, Yoochun went to the bathroom to prepare for bed, and then headed to the bedroom.

Uknow still lay at the end of the bed, but instead of curled in a ball, he was flung all asunder, with a leg and arm hanging off the foot of the bed, the other leg bent at the knee but in the air, and his hand along the bed, reaching for Yoochun’s warmth.

Yoochun smiled. He carefully arranged Uknow into a more comfortable position and recovered him with the blanket. He pressed a light kiss to Uknow’s pliant lips, and then climbed into bed. As soon as he was comfortable, he felt Uknow turn to his side, arm reaching for him and laying against his leg. Uknow sighed in his sleep, and his body relaxed.

Yoochun kept his eyes on his adorable slave until he could no longer keep them open.


End file.
